Time for a Breakup Tadase!
by I-KILL-BITCHES-FOR-LIVING
Summary: My first songfic. Amu is getting sick of her relationship with Tadase. So what does she do? Sing it of course! Amuto. Slight Tadase bashing. Based on the song 'King of Anything' by Sara Bareilles.


**Time for a Breakup Tadase**

**Disclamer: Aeru or I-KILL-BITCHES-FOR-LIVING, does not own Shugo Chara or the song "**_**King of Anything**_**" used in this story.**

We were at our favorite café downtown. It's typical for couples to have their own place to hang out with and the Royal Garden seemed perfect—For Tadase, that is.

It's not that I hate this café or what—Okay, fine! I HATE IT! Everything in this café was so perfect it made me sick. I mean, how am I supposed to sit comfortably on a cashmere sofa? I could accidently tore it! And only God knows how many part time jobs I should take to pay it back! But Tadase didn't mind. He sits across the table, sipping his non-decaf latte with his back straight while looking at me. I don't even know why. Maybe it was my way of sitting with my legs spread open even though I'm wearing jeans, or he was finally realizing that I don't have those kinds of feelings towards him anymore.

Sure he's cute and charming. And it seems that perfect was the only word to describe him. But I don't want perfect. Because people who are perfect, sometimes ordered other people around like their personal slaves. He told me to sit with my back straight, to always wear ladylike clothes, and to even raise my pinky finger when I drink tea. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT? He said that only a queen was fit for a king. Well guess what? I'm not a fucking Queen. I like to slumped back on the sofa, wear jeans and T-shirts 'cause it's comfortable, and I gulped down my tea.

I stared out the window, counting the cars that passed by while Tadase was still looking at me. I sighed and face him, "What is it Tadase?" He stiffened and his eyes were wide open. Of course he was shocked. I always used "Kun" when saying his name, but it was time to let him knew. "W-Why didn't you use 'kun' Amu-chan?" He asked softly. I rolled my eyes and looked to my right. I found the stage was empty.

They usually have live music at this café and that's one of the reasons why Tadase loved this café. He said jazz soothed him. Well, the only thing jazz ever did to me was making me fell asleep while driving and almost hit an old lady. I don't know what had came to my mind that day but the next thing I knew, I was on the stage, holding the mike with the band ready to play behind me. My so called boyfriend called and ordered me to go back and behave. I scoffed and stuck out my tongue. The band started to play and I sang.

_Keep drinking coffee, _

_Stare me down across the table_

_While I look outside_

_So many things I'd say if only I were able_

_But I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by_

He made his way to the stage with fiery eyes. Usually I complied to him and jumped off the stage, but no more. I was gathering the courage to told him about my secret relationship with Ikuto but I was too scared to tell him so I stayed quite.

_You've got opinions, man_

_We're all entitled to 'em, but I never asked_

_So let me thank you for your time,_

_and try not to waste anymore of mine_

_And get out of here fast_

We all got opinions and we often believed in them. But I never asked for you to shove yours down my throat. I'm so sick and tired with you and I had enough. I don't need to waste my time on you.

_I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning_

_There's no one here to save_

Sorry but, I'm fine by myself. I don't need you to order me around.

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

I don't care if you don't like the way I think 'cause you're not the boss of me. And I don't want to be one of your little puppets that you order around. I'm good, thank you very much!

_You sound so innocent, all full of good intent_

_Swear you know best_

_But you expect me to jump up on board with you_

_And ride off into your delusional sunset_

I would believe you and you're theories if I didn't knew you 'cause you sounded so innocent when you talk, but I have brains. And don't expect me I would marry you one day. You're just delusional and sickening.

_I'm not the one who's lost with no direction_

_But you'll never see_

_You're so busy making maps with my name on them in all caps_

_You got the talking down, just not the listening_

I could walk straight on my own without your help. And the lost sheep in this relationship is you, not me. You didn't even know me that well. You asked my friends about what I like and what I hate, but that's only a part of me. You never knew what's inside my head and you didn't give a crap about what I'm about to say.

_And who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

Do you think I give a damn if you don't like who I am? There's a lot of fish in the sea and I could find a better one than you. And I could bet that they would take me as I am. Not everyone is as stupid as you.

_All my life I've tried to make everybody happy_

_While I just hurt and hide_

_Waiting for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide_

I never told you about Ikuto 'cause I don't want to see you upset. But now I could care less. This is my time and I'm telling you right now!

_Who cares if you disagree?_

_You are not me_

_Who made you king of anything?_

_So you dare tell me who to be?_

_Who died and made you king of anything?_

That I don't care what you think and I'll always be like this. So if you can't accept me then don't. I'm better off with Ikuto than you.

_Let me hold your crown, babe._

I smirked at Tadase when I saw his face and finished the song. I thanked the audience for the applause and left the stage. "Amu-chan? What's with that song? You are ruining the other costumers peace!" I glared at him and he flinched. "That's Hinamori-san to you Hotori. And by the way, the crowd is cheering! Not pouting like a fucking little girl that you are!"

"Amu-chan! Language!" He screamed.

"SHUT UP HOTORI! I don't care okay? I'm so tired dealing with you! So don't even try!"

He closed his mouth quickly and stare at me. He tried to glare, but the tears in his eyes were giving him away. What a sissy. I was about to screamed some more rants before an arm grabbed my waist.

"I think we're done here, Tadagay."

I turned and there, standing behind me, was Ikuto. I glanced back to Tadase and his face was priceless. I almost couldn't hold back my laugh. I smirked at him and said, "Now, do you understand Tadase?" His eyes shot wide open. "I take that as a yes! Come on Ikuto, let's leave!" We walked to the door and before we walked out, I turned to the teary eyed man again, "Just to get this straight, we're done Tadase!" And I left giggling in the arms of my fiancé.

**Aeru: How was my second fanfic?  
**

**Aisu: I feel like this one is a step backwards from your last story.  
**

**Aeru: Even though that's kind of mean, but it's actually true…**

**Sumire: Aisu! Don't be mean to Aeru-chan! Anyway, thank you for reading and we'll be very grateful if you review!**

**Aeru, Aisu, & Sumire: SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


End file.
